Announcement (English translation)
by RedingWings
Summary: Being reserved was something basic to any assassin and also a habit Killua hadn't lost despite no longer being one. Gon, instead, doesn't feel any need of keeping secrets. [Killua/Gon]


**Announcement**

(original by Nakuru Tsukishiro)

* * *

Killua was no longer an assassin and that was something he hadn't felt the need to remind himself of for a long time now— but, nevertheless, he found it harder and harder to contain his impulse to run to Gon, use one of his hands to cover his mouth and change the subject to anything. Food, weather, Kurapika's exaggerated seriousness and even Leorio's awful tie.

Being reserved was something basic to any assassin, at the end of the day, and to reveal your private life was something as stupid as to reveal your profession for no reason at all.

But, he reminded himself, still leaning against the wall and with his hands in his pockets, pretending to be the most relaxed person in the world, that he was among friends and he had told Gon that yes, he could tell them, and he wasn't about to back down now. Though, he would maybe pretend to be a couple of years older to buy Kurapika an alcoholic drink, who by the second seemed to need it more and more; and he would punch Leorio's face to take away that mocking smirk that was getting bigger and bigger as he stared at Killua in the corner of his eye.

"So…" Kurapika slowly said when Gon paused, casting his gaze upon Gon and Killua. "You two are now… together."

Now he had twice the reason to give Kurapika an alcoholic drink: he had managed to definitely stop Gon's too detailed speech by guessing the conclusion _before_ Gon mentioned the magazine misunderstanding —he blamed Bisuke; damn old lady who didn't know how to hide her interests— that had led to an awkward conversation —to Killua— about men, love and other stuff, which had ended with a "But Killua, I love you".

"Yes," Gon replied, smiling as if he hadn't spend the last almost half an hour telling Killua's clumsy, failed and humiliating attempts to let him know that he saw him as his best friend _and_ more than that, like a prologue to explain his current slight change of relationship.

"Congratulations, then," Leorio intervened, still with that smile that was more mocking than honest plastered all over his face. "Right, Kurapika?"

He was definitely going to punch him.

"Of course," Kurapika asserted, still tense, but honest. "I'm glad you're both happy and that you decided to trust us and share this…"

"Ah!" Leorio suddenly screamed, getting up from the couch he had been sitting on next to Kurapika and interrupting him. "But let me tell you something," he continued, dead serious and pale while he pointed at them with a finger, "the fact that I'm a doctor…"

" _Future_ doctor," Kurapika pointed out, maybe in revenge against Leorio for not letting him finish his congratulations' words.

"The fact that I'm months away of being a doctor, officially speaking," Leorio corrected himself, taking a moment to glare at Kurapika, "does not mean I'll explain to you the stuff about the bees and the flowers, got it!?"

Leorio concluded, letting himself fall back onto his seat, still pale, and he shifted uncomfortably, showing to be surprisingly uptight. Maybe because he still saw them as children, despite just insinuating what they would eventually want to know.

"The bees and the flowers?" Gon asked, visibly confused. Kurapika coughed and gave Leorio a bad hidden elbowing.

"He's talking about sex, Gon," Killua clarified out loud, satisfied when Leorio babbled some nonsense for all answer.

"Ah," Gon exclaimed, regaining his usual brightness now that he understood. "We don't need it, we already know."

The silence that followed that answer was heavy and Killua could only smile more. Thanks to Gon he didn't even need to bother punching Leorio.

"I didn't need to know that," Leorio stated, his pale face turning yellow.

"Me neither," Kurapika murmured, fixing his gaze on the ground.

And neither did Killua need them to know about the chocolate bed he had tried to give Gon; or the hug that had led to him being chased after by half a dozen jealous Whale Island animals; much less his attempt at a Valentine's Day card that he had destroyed with nen, seconds after Gon could start reading it, due to embarrassment, so he could say now they were even.

"See, Killua?" Gon said leaving the chair he was occupying to get close to him, as Leorio and Kurapika continued to murmur something about too much information. "That wasn't that bad."

"I guess," he conceded, taking his gaze away. It wasn't as if he could have denied Gon something from the beginning.

"Now we just have to tell Mito-san and Ging and Bisuke and…"

"What?!" Killua exclaimed, incredulous. "You're thinking about telling someone else?!"

"Of course, Killua, this is important," Gon answered with such seriousness that Killua was sure he couldn't convince him otherwise.

He just hoped no one in the Zoldyck family was in Gon's list; on the contrary, someone's life could be at risk. Besides Leorio's, of course, who seemed to had recovered and wasn't even trying to hold back his mocking laugh after Gon's words, thing he was now going to suffer for.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm starting to translate stuff again (actually this is my first Spanish to English translation, I always translate from English to Spanish. So if you let me know if there's anything I can improve, I will be forever thankful to you!) and I figured what better than fun fanfics like this one to start with. Isn't it great? I read it a few years back and I laughed super hard, so I hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
